thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Explosives
Tier one Molotov cocktail: A Molotov cocktail is a glass bottle containing petrol fuel with a burning, fuel soaked, cloth wick held in place by the bottle's stopper. When it hits something, it shatters. And then. Things lights on fire. Cherrybomb: An old pre-war firecracker. And yes. They really ARE dangerous enough to be a weapon. Baseball: It doesn't really explode, but if you can bean someone with it, it's gonna leave a mark. Hit them right in the head, and it could give someone a serious concussion. Gunpowder Mine: A tube, packed with some of scavenged gunpowder. Works on a fuse, activated on a pressure plate. If they're sprinting, they can pass these babies unscathed. Stun grenade: BOOM! It's not directly damaging... but making someone blind and deaf for a good 30 seconds gives the thrower a bit of time to line up a killing blow. Tier two Smoke grenade: Cough... Cough.. Teargas... cough. Wheeze. Pant. Pant. Watch for the wind. Cough. Tack mine: Homemade beauty. Much like the gunpowder mine... just loaded up with tacks and other small shrapnel... ouch. Glass grenade: A real painful device. Homemade, and designed so that when on impact, this glass orb shatters horribly. Ink grenade: Developed by the military as a non-primary weapon. When it explodes, it shoots out a man-sized cloud of inky mist. Ink mine: Designed to slow down enemies, and to aid ambushes. When stepped on, a huge jet of ink spray upward, blinding you. Tier three Concussion Grenade: Many don't understand the multiple types of grenade, and consider all grenades 'frag' grenades. However, when most people think of a grenade, they most likely think of a concussion grenade. Designed to kill with pure explosive power alone. Masonjar mine: A large majonjar filled with nails. When the wick burns out... you better be out of the immediate area. Pulse Grenade: Shoots out a large electromagnetic pulse, visible as an expanding blue light. Any electronic equipment in the area (Like robots, or even weaker-grade power armor) will be damaged, if not disabled. Pulse mine: When stepped on, it fires out a large EMP. Great for setting traps for mechanized enemies. Tier four Fragmentation Grenade: This is your standard, and popularly known 'frag' grenade. It's killing power lies in it's ability to shatter into multiple deadly fragments at high speeds. "Skippin' Sally' Landmine: The standard in pre-war military technology, this can be found in almost every military storehouse, and was even released to the public shortly before the war. When stepped on, the mine literally 'skips' up out of the ground about two feet and explodes. Razor bomb: Another, and likely the most effective homemade explosive. Designed much like a standard fragmentation grenade, and just as deadly. When it explodes, it sends out multiple scavenged razor blades. Sonic Grenade: A new technology, deployed only a few years before the great war. When detonated, it explodes, and creates a very large sonic 'wave'. Expanding with lethal speed and force. Sonic Mine: When it's pressure plate is activated, this war-device send an upward blast of deadly sound. Literally capable of rupturing many non-vital organs, and thus costing an enemy army a huge amount of resources treating the wounded troop(s) Tier five Incendiary grenades: Designed to cover an area with flammable fluid, basically a deadlier version of the Molotov. Heavy pulse Grenade: A much more powerful, bigger version of the standard pulse mine. Capable of shorting out sturdy electronic equipment within a large radius, and the expanding magnetic wave is now powerful enough to inflict damage on the human body. Heavy pulse mine: A very powerful tool. When placed properly, full capable of deactivating armored cavalry and injuring any troops in the area. Plasma grenade: When activated, this particularly deadly weapon lets out a large blast of superheated plasma, killing or injuring anyone in the immediate are. Plasma mine: Rarely used, and rather unknown form of landmine. While powerful, it is less effective, and more expensive then the standard anti-tank mine. Perhaps if the war hadn't arrived when it did, this weapon would have been perfected. Radiation mine: A strange, experimental weapon. When activated, it sends out a burst of radiation, far over the livable amount. Conventional armor has no way of defending someone from the blast, however, most survivors have built a radiation resistance stronger then any pre-war troopers. Rad grenade: When it explodes, it sends out a deadly, expanding wave of radiation. Even out of it's immediate area, people have been known to puke heavily, lose hair, ad even grow extra toes and fingers. Tier six Nuclear grenade: Yes, you heard correctly. A nuclear hand grenade. While it's not as powerful as a mini-nuclear missile, or a full sized one, you'll likely be glad it isn't. This bomb, when it goes off, it will generate a self contained mini-nuclear explosion in about a 10 yard radius, likely incenerating everything and everyone in the area. Nuclear mine: A much safer alternative to the Nuclear grenade, as you have a chance to get out of it's area. Whatever it is, it's probably not going to feel to good after being in the center of a nuclear explosion. Chemical grenade: A deadly, and painful way to die. Extremely dangerous, powerful chemicals expand in all directions. The acid it sends out is very strong, actually strong enough to melt through just about anything in the immediate area. Asphalt, Titanium, Steel, wood, leather, just about anything. Chemical mine: Much like a chemical grenade, just in a more powerful, larger blast. The irony is, the chemical is designed to be disactivated by common everyday air. Within about ten to twenty seconds, the deadly acid will loose it's sting, and it will be safe to touch. By that time however, whatever you where looking to get rid of is probably already in quite a bit of trouble. Category:Weapons